Grimmace with a smile
by r3dst0n3sn1p3r9
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Jaune discovers that he can control Grimm. However, after his families betrayal, he turns to his Grimm, leading him down a dark path. There is simply no hope left for this young man. Or is there?
1. A Grimm event

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE SEE VOTE ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO SAPPHIRE POLL ON WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR CHAPTER 2 EDITS.**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been very active lately. School seriously sucks. But Today I have written my first Rwby story:) The pairing is undecided so feel free to comment ideas and stuff like that in the comments. Thanks!**

 **Key:**

 **"** Speech **"**

' _thoughts/ flashback'_

 **Here's the story.**

 _They were brothers, the older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of light. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. The Older one would spend his days creating water plants and wildlife. And at night his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something. Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything. The creatures of Grimm. The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together. Something they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece. Younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge so that it could learn about itself, and the world around it. And most importantly, It would be given the power to choose. To have free will to take everything it learned and decide which path to follow: The Path of Light, Or the path of darkness. However fair this agreement seemed to the younger brother, he decided to also add his own twist without the elder's knowledge. The power to control the Creatures of Grimm by a specific ritual. And that is how humanity came to be. Many years passed, and soon, the ritual was lost in time. With the remaining Grimm users quickly losing their morality from the power, they refused to release the ritual to others and eventually began to lash out against those who also had the power to control the Dark beasts. Soon all but one User remained. A young and very powerful woman. Salem. But what the Younger brother failed to notice, was that Elder had noticed this scheme and had made something to counter this menace. The silver-eyed warriors. For they could return the insane Users into their previous selves. Fear led to chaos. And Soon very few remained of these people. Forced to go into hiding, both Salem And the silver-eyed warriors bid their time until it was right to strike._

 **Line Break Line BreakLine Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Patch. One of the largest island of the coast of the Vale kingdom. Not only was signal Academy located here, but it is also home to hundreds of families one of them being the illustrious Arc family. Everybody on Patch knew that both Sam and Karen Arc loved children. So it was no surprise when all eight siblings came around. In fact, it was more surprising to patch that they stopped AT eight. They had Seven girls and one boy, whom they appeared to love equally. However, in reality, almost the entire Arc family hated Jaune Arc, the sole son of the family. He was too weak to them. Jaune was often beaten and shunned by both his parents and sisters. Only the eldest sister would ever reach out to the poor boy. So when the young boy went missing in the woods, they were quite happy; unaware of the terror that awaited them in the near future.

 **Line Break Line BreakLine Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

'Sapphire will never find me here!' thought an 8-year-old Jaune Arc. Currently, the arc children were engaged in a game of hiding and seek. His eldest sister, age 11, Sapphire, was seeking. Jaune himself was hiding behind a stump deep in the patch forest. Of Course, Jaune did not know that he was that far deep into the forest. Confident his sister would never be able to find him, Jaune began to explore. While looking around he saw what he thought was black fur on a bush. Intrigued by this mystical item, Jaune picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. After about thirty minutes, Jaune began to get worried. Had he gone too far into the forest? ' _No way! I would have realized if I did_.' he thought to himself. He was torn out of his internal thoughts by a loud noise.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** Slowly Jaune looked behind himself. Standing there, was a beowolf about 8 feet tall. It was covered in white bones and spikes, but it's most creepy feature, was it's glowing, red eyes. Jaune looked around for a place to hide, but he was clad in black pants and a blue jacket, he didn't exactly blend in with his surroundings. Fearing for his life, Jaune began to run as fast as he could. Despite his best efforts, the beowolf caught up with Jaune in a mere three seconds. Grasping the back of Jaune's Jacket, the grimm brutally threw Jaune to the ground. Turning his gaze to the menacing sight before him, Jaune began to whimper as tears began to stream down his face. The maw filled with murderous teeth leaned closer as Jaune began to scream. When the Beowolf's deadly jaws were mere inches away from burying themselves into the young boy's neck, Jaune began to glow a bright white color. It was at this moment the deadly beast struck. As teeth dug into Jaune's neck, The bright white light became a pitch black. The beowolf chose this moment to release its grip on the child's neck as he felt something it had never felt before towards any other creature besides its creator, respect. The Beowolf watched in what could be considered fascination as bony plates began to grow from the bite marks on Jaune's neck. His once beautiful sky blue eyes turned a sickening shade of blood red. As soon as the apparent transformation was finished, Jaune passed out in a puddle of his own blood.

Line Break Line BreakLine Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

When Jaune did not return to the Arc family home after about an hour, all the inhabitant's bar one hoped the worst had happened and that Jaune was dead. And thus, no search party was assembled.

(Meanwhile)

Jaune finally awoke after what had felt like hours. His hands quickly clutched his head as he felt a splitting headache coming on. As his headache began to fade, Jaune began to wonder what had happened to him... that is until he felt something like his cheek. The 8-year-old child yelped as he backed away from the unlikely source of the affectionate act. As the one who had licked him was the same Creature of Grimm that had attacked him. Although fearful, curiosity overtook the young boy's body as he slowly approached the beowolf. When finally having reached the beowolf, Jaune extended a hand and reached out to pet the large Creature. It happily obliged by pushing its head into the palm of the boy's hand. What was making this creature act like this? As Jaune subconsciously pet the ferocious puppy, he realized how worried his parents must be.

"I need to go home," He stated to the animal.

Jaune proceeded to get up and began to run the entire way home, unaware of the tragedy he was about to face.

Line Break Line BreakLine Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

"He's Finally gone!" Shouted a Jubilant Karen Arc. It had been nearly two hours since Jaune Arc had gone missing and his mother was currently throttling the living daylight out of her husband.

"I'm so glad that weakling is dead!" Sam replied. Truth to be told, Sam had not taken a break from drinking since the discovery and had only stopped by to see if Jaune had returned. The couple continued their joyful banter until the sound of a door opening caused a deafening silence.

"Hey, Mom! I'm Sorry I took so long! I made a new friend!" Jaune yelled out as he entered the house.

Karen stumbled towards child only to recoil in disbelief and fear. Sam quickly followed his wife, proceeding to draw his sword.

"Wait, Dad! It's friendly, see?" Jaune proceeded to scratch the chin of the eight-foot beowolf standing behind him.

"Y-you're not my son! You never were! You're just weak boy! And now? Now you're a Monster!" With that statement, Sam proceeded to charge at the young boy. Jaune clenched his eyes closed in fear. Suddenly, both Jaune's body and the Beowolf's arms began to glow a faint purple. Mere moments later the Beowolf sprang into action. Batting aside the blow like it was done by a child, the huntsman was now wide open, without a shield to normally protect him. The wolf the Plunged its enormous claws into the man's abdomen. Blood began to pool at Sam's mouth as he was thrown to the ground. About a second later, the large grimm bit down on the man's neck, and Sam Arc was no more. Tears began to flow down both Karen and Jaune's cheeks.

"You Peice of shit! I wish i had gone through with that damn abortion and never had you!"

That was the final nail in the coffin for Jaune's mental state.

He began to giggle, which soon evolved into a full blown laugh. Jaune began to walk over to sword that lay in his dead father's hands. Picking it up he began to slowly creep towards his mother. Karen looked on in fear as she began to step backwards until she tripped. Jaune was now right in front of his mother. He lifted the sword and plunged it into her heart.

As Karen bled out on the floor, Jaune turned towards his beowolf ally."I think I'll call you Reaper!"

Reaper turned its head and started to wag its tail. Jaune took this as a sign of acceptance. "Come on buddy, we have work to do." And with that statement, Jaune and his loyal companion set out to hunt down the boy's sisters.

 **Whew! That took a bit to type. So like I said beforehand, the pairing is undecided. I will be taking ideas and shipping suggestions in the review section. If you have something particular you want to tell me then feel free to pm me. Thanks for reading the first chapter of Grimmace with a Smile.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. The cleaver

**Hey everyone! Thank you SO SO SO much to those who favorited, followed and reviewed!**

 **So Anyways, I appeared to have forgotten the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY**

 **That should cover it.**

 **But anyways here are the shipping polls so far.**

 **Ruby-6**

 **Pyrrah-1**

 **Salem-0**

 **Blake-0**

 **Harem-0**

 **On to the Story!**

Jaune Arc was never the most popular of children. Often bullied to the point of tears, his sisters never stood up for him, often joining in on the torture. He hated it. Only once had he ever been stood up for.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

 _ **(FlashBack)**_

"UGH!"

Jaune was brutally pushed to the ground by one of his common tormentors. Yang Xiao Long. Ever since he had accidentally pulled a few strands of her hair out in a game of tag, Yang had been relentless in her assaults on Jaune. "What did I say about coming to this playground vomit boy?" Ever since Jaune had hurled everywhere when Yang had punched him in the stomach, she gave him the moniker vomit boy. Jaune protectively held out his hands in front of his face. "B-b-but it was after school a-an-"

"Does it look like I care?" Yang smirked at Jaune's displeasure. "Do you remember what I told you if i found you around here?" Jaune hesitantly nodded his head. "Well than you better prepare for the beating of your life. Yang reared back her arm as she prepared to knock the boy into next year. The punch came close to his face when a voice called out,

"What are you doing Yang?!"

Both blondes turned to see who had stopped the one-sided fight. A young girl no older than six years old. She had Black hair, yet the ends were red. Her skin was extremely pale and she wore a red cloak. But the most interesting traits if all, was her big, silver eyes. Yang immediately put her arms behind her back and gave an innocent smile.

"Heya sis! What are ya doing here, I thought you were playing with your friends." Yang said to her apparent sister.

"They had to go home…" the little girl appeared down trodden before perking up in anger. "Nevermind that, what are you doing to that poor boy?" Yang looked around nervously. "Uh… Well about that…"

"Are you… bullying him?" her sister asked suspiciously.

Yang gave a nervous laugh. "Um… Ok well I was just about to go home so I'll see you later. Bye Ruby!" And with that statement, Yang bolted off towards home as to avoid interrogation by the now named Ruby.

Ruby walked towards the injured Jaune and knelled down before him. She extended a hand towards him which he gratefully took.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned for the boy's well being.

"Why…" Jaune whispered.  
"Why what?" Ruby was confused. What could he possibly want to know?

"Why did you stick up for me? Why would you go against your sister for someone like me?"

Ruby was aghast by this question.

"Well… I couldn't just stand there and watch my sister hurt someone. Plus, you look like you'd be a good friend," Ruby gave a huge smile. Jaune eyes began to water. Ruby began to panic. ' _Ah, Fiddlesticks! What do I do, What do I do ,What do I do, What do I do!'_ Jaune surprised ruby by enveloping her into a hug. "Thank you s-so much," Jaune sobbed, "I've never had anyone stick up for me before let alone be my f-friend. I'll pay you back someday. Arc's promise." Ruby returned the hug and gave him a shoulder to cry on.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Jaune was nervous. After having killed six of his seven sisters, he had finally cornered Sapphire, the one who never hurt or shunned him. The sole member of his family who loved him. She was backed up inside the basement inside of their house. "Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you." Sapphire looked at Jaune in fear. "J-J-Jaune what's going on!" She yelled out in terror.

"We have a lot to talk about…first things first. Everyone else is dead. I killed them. They always did hate me, didn't they? Except for you. You always did your best to help me. So I'm going to give you the chance to come with me and help me." Jaune looked at his older sister hopefully. "What do you say?"

"I'd never help murder people. I'm sorry Jaune I just can't." Her answer was quiet, barely a whisper. But to Jaune, It spoke volumes. He sighed. "So be it."

Jaune turned and nodded towards the beowolf next to him.

Reaper let out a growl as he approached the fearful sister.

"S-stay away from m-AGGGGGGGGGGRHHHHHH!" Sapphires cries of fear were cut off as Reaper buried its fangs into her left leg right below her kneecap. Sapphire immediately passed out from the pain.

Jaune sighed as he walked over to the wall and began to use the blood to write. ' _I wish she would have listened to me'_ he thought to himself. As soon as Jaune finished writing, he began to hear speaking coming from above him.

"We've got company Reaper. Pick me up and hide me."

Reaper obeyed and hid Jaune close to his chest before bolting towards the door. Barreling past the startled guards, the powerful beowolf ventured deep into the forest.

 **Linebreak Linebreak** Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Sapphire Arc was found in state of a coma in the basement of the Arc family. Written in blood next to her on the wall were the words: _Fear the Cleaver._

 **ALL DONE! So again an ENORMOUS THANKS goes out to those who followed, Favorited and reviewed. I did not expect to gain any traction at all this quickly. Thank you all so much! Also just because Ruby is the one who sticks up for him doesn't necessarily mean she will be the one automatically paired with Jaune. But that's all I have to say for now so I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	3. The Appearance

**Hello again! … ok my bad it's too soon. I have to say I'm impressed with how many people actually like this story. OK, first things first. I have a few announcements to make.**

 **1.) I'd like for people to give me possible names for the Grimm Jaune will control. Please give me a name and the species of Grimm. I'll pick the best one and add it to my story:) I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions.**

 **2.) A big thanks goes out to Centipede lover for giving me an idea for a Grimm for this chapter.**

 **3.) And finally the polls so far.**

 **Ruby- 13**

 **Salem-4(this surprised me)**

 **Blake-4**

 **Pyrrah-2**

 **Harem-1**

 **Now that that's over with, here's the story!**

" _Last nights attack on the Vale Grimm Containment Facility was lead by the Mysterious Cleaver. The aftermath of the attack left 300 dead and no survivors. All Grimm have disappeared from the containment. As it would appear, the cleaver has the ability to control the Grimm, making him all the more valuable to the authorities. Ever since the Cleaver's reveal in patch around 9 years ago where he slaughtered the Arc family, the Cleaver has been noted as one of remnants most wanted for charges of 3600 accounts of murder along with various other charge. Authority figures are accepting any and all advice."_

The reporter droned on and on about other news stories and recent events. All that the now fifteen year old Ruby Rose cared about was the one about the Cleaver. Ever since Jaune had gone missing, Ruby had been a wreck. Jaune had been her only friend, albeit a quick one. So when he had gone missing about a few days after her mother had died, Ruby almost broke. She was lucky enough that her sister and father had been around to help her. Not only had Ruby lost her first friend, but she was also avoided by the other kids in fear that the same thing would happen to her. This made her determined to one day reunited with her first and only friend. But what made her the most curious, was that Jaunes body had never been found. Meaning the Cleaver still had him, or was really good at hiding bodies.

"I can't believe my baby sister's going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang shouted, giving her sister a bone crushing hug.

"Pleash shtop," a strangled Ruby managed to say.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said in a excited tone.

"Yeah… I'm sure," Ruby replied in a quiet voice.

" You're thinking about him again aren't you…" yang asked.

"What gave it away?" Ruby countered.

"Well, you've got that longing look and quiet tone that you only get when you're thinking about Jaune or your mom. So I just took a guess that you were thinking about him." Ruby gave Yang her famous puppy dog eyes as tears began to well up. "Oh don't look at me like that. Look I promise that as soon as we're out of school we'll find the guy, Ok?"

"Do you promise?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"I promise, " Yang smiled as she made this statement.

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

While all this was happening, a man robed in a black cloak with a sword on his back sat at the very back of the ship. He was currently indulging himself in one of his many duties. One of which, was making sure his very first friend was absolutely safe from harms way. Jaune Arc, also nicknamed The Cleaver, had currently made his way into beacon as a way to get closer to his first friend as well as discover new possibilities for stronger Grimm to add to his collection. He had entered under the alias of John Carter, a graduate from Sanctum academy in Mistral. Even after having gone insane, Jaune never forgot what Ruby had done for him before his descent to madness. Thus even after he left Patch Island he always made sure a Grimm was watching out for her.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

A 12 year old Ruby Rose was walking in the forest alone after having gotten into a huge fight with her dad about her cookie eating habits. Ruby kicked the ground in anger as she continued her trek through the trees. "Who cares if I eat all the cookies in the house all the time. They taste so good!" she said. Ruby then heard rustling inside a couple of bushes. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called out nervously. "SQREEEEEEEEE!" At that moment four boarbatusks shot out of the bushes and made a beeline for the red riding hood. Ruby yelped and tried her best to get away but the Grimm did not shake easily. After about five entire minutes of constant cat and mouse. Ruby began to slow down. She turned around to see the Grimm right on her tail. She closed her eyes awaiting her fate when the ground began to shake. The pig Grimm stopped and looked around. Ruby noticed the ground crack beneath the boarbatusk's feet before the creatures did themselves. When they did notice themselves, it was already too late. A massive centipede like Grimm erupted like a volcano from the ground as it encompassed the four helpless Grimm like they were nothing more than small ants. The centipedes massive pincers rose out of the ground like a pair of enormous swords. Swallowing the four Grimm, the centipede set it's eyes on the young girl it had just saved. The red cloaked girl stepped back in fear. The large Grimm stared at her for a couple more seconds before returning to the underground tunnels in which it lived.

 _ **(end of flashback)**_

Jaune smiled as he watched both sisters walk off the airship. ' _This,'_ he thought, ' _is going to be an interesting four years.'_

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Ruby didn't know what to think as she stopped swirling from her older sister's quick departure. Having accidentally stumbled into some rich girl's luggage, she had received an undeserved lecture from what could only be assumed was the Ice Queen herself. Only to be saved from any more verbal abuse by a black bowed girl who had promptly left after making her appearance. To be completely honest with herself, she had not envisioned this many problems erupting on her first day of beacon. She sunk to the ground as she said out loud. "Welcome to Beacon."

It was at this moment someone decided to say something. A male voice called out to her like an angel.

"Need some help?" The voice asked.

Ruby looked up and saw someone who she thought she might never see again.

"J-Jaune?"

 **So, what do you guys think? Like I said in the beginning, I'm always open to ideas, feel free to pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Entrance

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! That's right it's me. r3dst0n3sn1p3r9. Sorry about the wait i was really sick and had to go to the hospital. I just got out yesterday so I made this chapter a little longer as a way to say sorry:) But anyways here are the polls so far:**

 **Ruby-15**

 **Blake-8**

 **Salem-5**

 **Pyrrah-3**

 **Harem-1**

 **And now, onto the story!**

Tears began to well up in the silver orbs known as Ruby Rose's eyes. Standing in front of her, stood her missing friend. While his physical traits had morphed, as she gazed into his sky blue eyes, ( **Not a mistake. I know i wrote his eyes are now red but this is all part of a plan for Jaune's semblance.)** Jaune was clad in a new pair of armor which looked to be made of a bone like material. Underneath the armor, a black bodysuit covered Jaunes skin. Covering his entire body was a black cloak that reached down to his ankles. He sported black combat boots along with his trademark gloves. On his back, rested a large white and red spear with purple accents decorating the pole. Alongside the spear, was a quarrel filled to the brim with arrows.

"Hey," Jaune said with that goofy grin he wore so well. Despite her fear that the man would disappear upon her touch,Ruby shakily reached out to grab what she believed had had to have been an illusion. When her pale hand met flesh, she reeled back in what Jaune believed to be fear or surprise. While staring at Jaune, Ruby slowly and carefully got up. Jaune opened his arms out as he prepared for the enormous bear hug he was about to receive. So when Ruby's face contorted into one of complete and utter rage, Jaune took on a confused look, which quickly turned into surprise as the girl in front of him wound up, and punched him right in the face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ruby yelled furiously. Jaune opened his mouth to respond but Ruby interrupted him before he could speak. "DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! I HAD NO IDEA IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR NOT! YOU JUST UP AND DISAPPEARED THE SAME DAY ALMOST YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WAS SLAUGHTERED! I CAN'T EVEN ASK YOUR LAST REMAINING SISTER BECAUSE SHE'S IN AN OUM DAMN COMA! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS CRAP!" Rivers of tears continuously flowed out of Ruby's eyes as she yelled at her only friend. Ruby was about to continue her angry rant, when Jaune enveloped the reaper in a warming hug. She tried to scream at the boy in front of her, yet her voice came out as a small whisper. "I was so scared… I thought you had died."

"It's okay, I'm here now," he muttered into her black and red locks of hair. "Please tell me what happened to you." Ruby managed to come across as demanding as she requested this from her first friend.

"Walk with me."

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Jaune and Ruby began their hike to the auditorium as Jaune began to explain his story.

"When the cleaver attacked my family, I barely escaped with my life. He had a huge Beowolf bite the head off of my father, than maul my mother. He made me watch as he hunted down and killed the rest of my sisters. You said that one of my sisters was still alive? Which one?"

"Sapphire survived the attack. She lost both her legs and is currently in a coma," Ruby stated with a quiet tone.

' _Good'_ Jaune thought. ' _She won't be able to tell anyone what happened.'_ "Oh… maybe i should go and visit after the cleaver is captured." Jaune paused for a few moments before continuing his story. " After he tracked down Sapphire, he lost his hold on me and I ran away as fast as I could. I went into the forest and finally came upon a kind couple who took me in. I left after the second day. I was scared to involve people in this mess. That's why I didn't tell you anything. I was afraid that he'd come for you and your family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, but it was for your own safety."

The duo walked in silence for a few moments before Ruby broke the barrier.

"So, I've got this thing."

Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose to its full form.

"Is that a Scythe?"

"It's also a fully customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"Cool." Jaune reached behind him and grabbed his spear.

"Twisted Whisper isn't as cool as your's but it gets the job done." Jaune pressed a button on the side as it unfurled into a long bow.

Ruby, being the weapon nerd she is, had a complete nerdgasm as she went ballistic about his weapon.

"Oh My Oum it's a mecha shifting Spear Bow! It's so cool!"

"Thanks."

As the pair continued their walk, Ruby once again broke the silence, but a bit more hesitantly this time.

"Are you safe here?" She asked nervously.

"No, but it is safer. I need you to call me a Ace Couleur while we are around other people- including Yang, ok?"

"Why?" Ruby questioned.

"Because it makes it a lot harder to be tracked down." he stated. Jaune stopped his motions as he looked at the enormous double doors before him and his companion. "We're here."

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

As The duo entered Beacon's Enormous auditorium, Ruby immediately noticed her sister waving at her.

"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!" Yang called out. Ruby waved back before turning to Jaune. To her surprise, the person next to her now had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing the exact same thing as Jaune was, but his hair and eye color were completely different.

"Jaune?"

" I thought I told you to call me Ace when we were around other people." the now revealed Jaune remarked.  
"How the hell did you do that!?" Ruby yelled.

"That," he turned to face her, "Is for me to know," Jaune lifted his arm and booped Ruby on the nose, "and for you to find out."

Ruby looked at him with a pout before Yang called out again.

"Ruby! Hurry up!"

"I'm On my way!" Ruby shouted back. She turned to face Jaune again. "Come on let's go. Don't you want to 'meet' my sister?" Jaune chuckled at this.

"Sure."

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

"So Ruby… you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or what?" Yang smirked as Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake. "H-he's NOT my BOYFRIEND!"

"Alright, Alright. At least introduce me to him."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Jaune beat her to the punch.

"The name's Ace Couleur, you must be Yang. Your sister told me about you while we walked here." Jaune stuck out his hand in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet ya Ace," Yang grinned as she took his hand and shook it.

As the trio were about to began a conversation, the microphone on the stage of the room began to hum. Everyone present in the room turned to face the stage as the headmaster walked on the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin walked of to the side, Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang turned to face Ruby. "He seemed kinda off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby stated.

"No." Jaune said without emotion. "He was explaining it how he saw it. It all makes sense. We need to focus on finding a direction. This school was created to help us find that direction."

Yang turned to look at Jaune. "Didn't take you for the philosophical type."

Jaune smirked. " I guess you could say I'm *snrk* the ACE at that stuff."

 **EH? EH? No one liked the pun? Oh well I thought it was hilarious. Don't forget, to follow, favorite and review. I'm still accepting Grimm suggestions so make sure to get those in. Also if anyone guesses Jaune's Semblance before I reveal it, they can ask me a question about this fic that i have to answer no matter what. Good luck! Bye!**


	5. The preparation

**Hey Everyone! I've decided to make the an extra large chapter as a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favorite. You guys are what makes this story continue. Thank you all so much:) Enough of the sappy stuff, let's get to the important stuff. I am DESPERATE for a BETA reader. If anyone is willing to do this for me then send me a PM. But anyways, here are the polls:**

 **Ruby-15**

 **Blake-9**

 **Salem-5**

 **Pyrrha-3**

 **Harem-1**

 **Here's the story!**

The ballroom was filled with the constant hum of talking teenagers. Jaune Arc was currently standing in the corner scanning Aura levels for any possible threats to his future operations. Currently, the only threats to his plans, were Ruby, the Schnee heiress, the black bowed faunus girl reading her book, Yang, Pyrrha Nikos, and both a calm guy, and a hyper girl. Jaune already had a plan to deal with everyone except Black bow and Ruby. However, those two were going to be problematic. Jaune refused to hurt a hair on Ruby's head. So he would have to somehow convince her to join him, or not turn him in. For the black bowed faunus girl however, he needed to gather more information to create a solution for her. Jaune walked up to the girl and began to speak.

"Hello there. The name's Ace. What's yours?"

The girl looked up from her book. "Blake."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked.

"Sure."

"Why are you hiding your cat ears?"

Blake's eyes turned to slits as she shot up and grabbed Jaune by his collar. "Who are you? What do you want?" She hissed. Jaune subconsciously reached for the hidden knife attached to the inside of his cloak. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and moved his hand away from the knife. Jaune opened his mouth and began to speak in a calm manner. "I already told you who I am. The name is Ace, and as for what I want, all I want is for you to be my friend." Jaune gave a faux smile as he watched the faunus. "Nothing more, nothing less." Of course, this was not the case, but in order to get the information he needed, he was willing to become her friend.  
"Don't lie to me. What do you want me to do so you won't tell anyone?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't need anything from you. I just want you to be my friend."

"Ace was it? Fine. I'll be your friend. Just don't let anyone know about this. OK?"

"Sure. No problem." Jaune replied. "So why are you hiding your heritage?" he asked again. Blake paused, and turned to glare up at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're friends now. And I care about my friends," he told her, confidence oozing from his voice. Blake sighed as she looked up at him. "Please just leave me alone. I-I just don't want to talk about it…" A single tear slipped from her cheek. Jaune gave her a look of understanding. "Whenever you're ready, you can talk to me, OK?" Blake looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected Ace to give up like that. ' _Maybe, just maybe… he could be different?'_ Blake just nodded as Jaune turned to walk away.

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Jaune began to stroll back to his corner as he continued to look around. ' _I suppose that's a start,'_ he thought to himself. He looked around until he noticed Ruby shying away from the heiress. Yang was nowhere to be found, leaving Ruby to fend for herself against the angry Schnee. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he began to walk towards the scuffle.

"We could have been blown off of the cliff! How could you be so reckless!" The angry white haired girl continued her angry rant towards the younger girl.

"I-I… I'm sorry-" Ruby tried to speak but was promptly cut off.

"Oh don't give me the I'm sorry treatment! Why, I should-"

"Should _**what**_ Ms. _Schnee_?"

Both girls turned to see who had interrupted the one-sided argument. The red clad girl's silver eyes lit up as she ran over to Jaune. "Jau-err… Ace!"

Jaune turned to look at the younger girl. "Hello Ruby," Jaune turned to glare at Weiss. "I care very deeply for my friends, so answer my question wisely Ms. Schnee." Jaune flared half of his Aura as a display of power.  
Weiss seemed to visibly shrink.

"W-whatever." The white haired girl tried to say, but it came out as a mess of stuttering. ' _How the hell is this guy so powerful!'_ The heiress turned and walked away. Ruby quickly enveloped Jaune into an enormous hug. "Thank you so much Ace!"

" No problem. You should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Jaune walked back to his corner, and waited. Waited for the last breath to slow. Before slipping out of the ballroom and leaving the School, entering the forest.

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

 **Lie Ren's eyes fluttered open as his vision was enveloped by a hyperactive ginger.  
** " **Wake up lazy butt!" Nora Valkyrie shouted. Ren sighed as he sat up. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora continuously zipped around the room as she continued to ramble on and on. Ren just smiled as he watched her. Although being silent on the outside, his inner thought often raced. One of the most common thoughts, was a way to tell the girl in front of him how he felt about her.** ' _**yeah right, like she'll actually accept.'**_

 **Ren sighed again as he stood up. "Come on Nora. Let's get ready."**

" **OK!"**

 **As per usual, Ren was quiet throughout Nora's rambling. When the pair reached the lockers, Nora went silent. Ren turned and looked at her with a bit of surprise. All of a sudden, Nora popped out of her silence.**

 **I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Nora gasped. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"**

 **Ren closed his eyes and smiled before turning to look at his long time companion.**

" **Nora?"**

" **Yes, Ren?"**

" **I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."**

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Jaune was wide awake and ready for initiation. As he entered the locker room, he was once again embraced by the constant drone of voices. ' _You know, if I had never gone on that initial killing spree I might have been one of those voices...oh well what's done is done.'_ He often pondered to himself what it would have been like to be a normal teen. Yet he always ended up giving up on the thought as he knew that it was an impossible task. He wandered on over to his locker, #636. As he began to turn the knob on the padlock, he overheard Ruby and Yang having a conversation in the aisle next to his.

"...Not the only one going through initiation, if you wanna grow up you're have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang explained to the red reaper.

"Ughhhhh… You sound like dad. Ok first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk."

Jaune burst out into laughter at his childish friend's response to the question. Returning his attention to the lock on his locker, he proceeded to open the locker and grab his weapon of choice, Twisted Whisper. He then pulled out his quarrel and slung it over his back. Jaune looked down at His weapon and unfurled it into it's bow form before having it return to it's spear form. Jaune repeated this action again. And again. And again. After about the 20th time, Jaune heard the click clack of high heels approaching his direction. ' _Does the little rich girl want to play?'_

"Ace was it?"

"What do you want _Schnee?_ " Of all the things he hated, the SDC company and the Schnee family themselves. Although Jaune was not a faunus himself, he found himself disgusted by the by the way the SDC treated their faunus employees.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to join my team, I think we'd make a great-"

"Let me stop you right there. I will not join your little team. I don't fraternize with idiots, let alone faunus haters."

"WHAT-I-I, COME BACK HERE!" Weiss screeched in fury. But Jaune was already on his way out. "Pyrrha a little help here?" Jaune quickly leaned a bit left as a spear flew right by him and embedded itself into the wall. Jaune smirked as he walked forward and pulled the offending weapon from the wall. He gazed down at the spear before turning around to return the weapon to it's owner. "Hello Ms. Nikos. I believe this belongs to you. I really expected better from you. Fraternizing with a Schnee like that." Jaune slowly shook his head. "Oh well. Guess that's just how the famous act. Spoiled and rude."

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha turned away, tears brimming in her eyes. Jaune noticed this and started to feel a little guilty. Jaune's initial glare became softer as he he placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Hey that was really douchey of me. I'm sorry about that."

"I-it's ok," Pyrrha said.

Jaune smiled. "Let's Start over. My name's Ace, it's nice to meet you Pyrrha." Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a voice on the intercom.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"I'm gonna take off. It was nice to meet you Pyrrha." Jaune stated as he started to walk towards the cliff, ready to begin the initiation. ' _THIS'_ he thought, ' _is going to be_ fun _.'_

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Beacon Cliff, a beautiful area overlooking the Emerald Forest. Currently, it was the spot where the first year students of Beacon stood. Ready to be launched into the forest to start their initiation.

Ozpin walked up to a little landing to the side of the students and began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then walked up next to him and began to speak herself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Jaune heard Ruby groan. Ozpin's voice began to speak again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Jaune swore he heard a shattering from Ruby's direction. A resounding "What!" followed the noise he thought he had heard.

" After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern part of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good, now take your positions."

As Jaune prepared himself for launch, only one thought ran through his mind. ' _It's go time.'_

 **So that's a wrap:) Like said before I REALLY REALLY REALLY need a BETA reader. PM me if you want to help out. Thanks in advance. Have a great weekend!**


	6. Initiation

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot of shit on my plate I had to deal with. Kudos to anyone who can find all three references in this chapter. Don't forget to review:) But anyways here are the polls.**

 **Ruby-19**

 **Blake-10**

 **Salem-6**

 **Pyrrha-4**

 **Harem-1**

 **Now onto the story!**

Free. This was the one thing Jaune felt as he flew through the air. As he soared through the sky,

A smile emerged on the boy's face. Out of all the things he enjoyed doing, flying was probably his second , all good things must come to an end. Gravity finally grabbed hold of the seventeen year-old as he began his descent. Jaune prepared his body to land and angled his feet towards the tree tops. When his feet connected with the trunk of a tree, he pushed off and did a backflip for style points. He grabbed onto a branch and used it to vault over to a different branch ...which he missed. "SON OF A BITCH!"

 ***SMACK***

Jaune face planted straight into a tree before he slide down the tree to the ground due to his failed attempt of a "landing strategy". He groaned at his failure. ' _That was the worst landing ever. Of all time.'_ his subconscious spoke as Jaune sighed. ' _Not my fault. Someone put a tree in my way.'_ he mentally retorted. All of a sudden, the boy heard a whirring sound emanating from behind him. Jaune groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. "Alright… time to get to work." Jaune pulled out Twisted Whisper before unfurling it into a bow. Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he quickly took aim at the Camera Drone moments before it activated. Jaune fired the arrow and it pierced through the metal covering of the machine, effectively destroying it. Jaune smirked as he changed his eye color into a shade of purple, He reached over to the left side of his chest plate and pressed a button. The bone like armor extended out as it enveloped almost every open space of Jaune's body. And finally, Jaune returned Twisted Whisper into it's spear form before removing the bottom cap of the spear to reveal a button which the killer proceeded to press. The Spear began to mecha shift into it's third and final form. A large, serrated cleaver.

Jaune then began to whistle. Around 20 seconds passed until a large beowolf with purple eyes the same shade as his own appeared in front of him. Reaper. Jaune stopped whistling. "Now that that's taken care of, let's deal with some of the competition shall we?" Jaune looked over to Reaper and smiled as the Alpha beowolf released a chilling howl into the air.

 **GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS GWAS**

Cardin Winchester was feeling very confident in his current position. Around 10 minutes after landing, Cardin found his good friends, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The team of four proceeded through the forest and to the temple. When they reached the temple they discovered the relics. Chess pieces. Cardin was snapped out of his thoughts as an enormous Ursa with purpled eyes clambered out of the underbrush. Despite the unusual coloring of the eyes, Cardin was not unnerved by the black bear. At least until he saw the figure riding on the Grimm's back. What disturbed the teenage boy the most was the recognizable appearance that the figure had. The huge bony plates of armor, the black skin, the glaring purple eyes; there was no doubt in Cardin's mind, It was the Cleaver. A foreign feeling of fear welled up inside of Cardin as he backed up a couple steps. His team mates did the same.

"What's wrong little birdies? Scared?"

Cardin gulped before he speaking up, " What do you want?"

"Me? Why I just need one thing from you four," the cloaked figure paused before his smile appeared to grow even larger than before. " I need you four… TO DIE!" With that statement the Cleaver's Ursa began to charge forward. The four initiates got into a defensive stance as the Black bear grew closer. The beast Raised an enormous paw and swatted at Dove, only for it's paw to be blocked by Sky's Halberd. Moments later, Sky's eyes widened in shock as he saw a bloody sliver of metal running through his chest. Sky's grip loosened on his weapon. This was all the Mighty bear needed to squish the initiate's head into a bloody mess of flesh, brain matter and blood. The other three watched in utter horror as one of their own was cut down before them. Cardin's vision went red. "SKY!"

All three of the trainees began to assault the beast and it's master. Although fighting valiantly, all but Cardin fell victim to the Murderer's blade. Dove fell when The cleaver successfully disarmed him and used the boy's own sword to behead him. Russell's death had been far more cruel. His daggers did little to the Beast, let alone it's master. The giant Ursa had broke through the poor teenagers defense and began to feast upon the flesh of it's victim. The screams were noises of delight to the Killer's ears. Finally the cloaked murderer turned to Cardin. Cardin gripped his mace a little harder. He began to charge towards the Cleaver but stopped short as a Bony, purple eyed beowolf bit through the Boy's throat. Successfully ending his life.

"Reaper… I could have handled that…" Jaune said in an almost sad voice.

 ***Bang***

Both master and Beast's ears perked up as the sound of a sniper being discharged rang out. Judging by how loud the shot was, Jaune estimated the Wielder to be around half a mile north of his current position.

"That's my que." He said to himself.

Jaune's Appearance quickly changed back into the one of Ace, and returned Twisted Whisper into it's bow form. Jaune turned around and gave both the Ursa and Beowolf pats on the head before sending them off deep into the forest.

 ***Bang***

Another shot.

Jaune took off in the direction of the load noise, hoping to be the first to connect eyes with the Girl behind the weapon.

"I'm coming Ruby. Soon, I will start paying my debt."

 **Once again, Sorry for the wait. But who the hell reads theses AN's anyways? This is a piece of plastic. Blah Blah Blah Bananas Okay. But in all seriousness, thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you guys have.**


	7. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. We… have a lot to talk about. Well where to begin. Let's start with the story related matters. So as a result of a large amount of plot holes brought to my attention by my new Beta, RadhikaVencevio, I've decided to semi-rewrite some of the current chapters. So I'd advise rereading the story over again soon. Don't be alarmed however as this story IS NOT going to be on Hiatus. As soon as I can fix the plot holes and i get back from camp writing Chapters will be my first Priority.**

 **Okay. Now here's a little snippet of my life lately.**

 **About 2 months ago, it was decided that i would go to a boarding school in Connecticut. This alone is enough to bring a lot of stress on a person, but it gets much worse. I started to re-enter my depression phases and got more and more anxious about EVERYTHING. This eventually led to me getting into an ENORMOUS fight with my parents which ended up with me in the hospital for doing something very stupid. I am not really comfortable saying what i did yet. And that's not even the worst of it. About three weeks ago. My dad's house burned down (Parents are divorced). I am not joking. If you want proof I'd be more than willing to post a link to some of the pictures in my profile. To make matters even worse, when i went up to the people I considered friends to say goodbye, many of them simply brushed me off as though i was dirt. I cried for a while after that. I didn't go back to school. So I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had a lot of shit on my plate.  
That's all I really wanted to say. If you have any questions for me feel free to review or pm me. Thank you guys for being the Friends that won't sweep me aside.**

 **R3D signing off.**

 **THIS AN WILL BE DOWN AS SOON AS CHAPTER SEVEN COMES OUT:)**


	8. Partners and Rulers

**SURPRISE! I bet you all thought this chapter wasn't going to be out for a while. However, I wanted to do something special for you guys. As I said in my AN you guy's stick with me, so I wanted to give something back before I left. ALSO, Chapter's one and two have been largely edited. I HIGHLY advise going back and reading those two again. I've also decided to leave the AN up until I can get my life more on track. Here are the polls so far.**

 **Ruby-24**

 **Blake-12**

 **Salem-8**

 **Pyrrha-6**

 **Harem -3**

 **Here's the Story!**

Ruby Rose was anxious. Not because of the thirty Grimm of Various species that surrounded her, (she could deal with them in her sleep), but because of the entire partnership situation. _Eye contact? Eye Contact!? How am I supposed to find a good partner like this?_ Ruby continued to ponder her dilemma while she slaughtered the Grimm. Firing off multiple shots from crescent rose, she hoped to not only kill off the Evil creatures in front of her but to alert any nearby people to her location. It didn't take long for the Grimm's numbers to dwindle from 30 to a single beowolf. As Ruby lined up her sniper rifle to take out the final enemy, an arrow flew out of the trees and pierced the skull of the Grimm. Ruby hopefully turned her head towards the direction in which the arrow had come from. Her hopes vanished when not a single sign of life appeared from the forest. She turned around to head towards the relics in the north and was met with 2 red eyes staring right into her own silver ones.

"hi."

"Arggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Ruby started to freak out, swinging her scythe towards the offending orbs in front of her.

"OH SHIT!" Jaune quickly ducked and began to back up. When he looked up, Crescent Rose was pointed directly at him. "Ruby it's me! Jaune!" The red hooded girl lowered the muzzle of her sniper rifle and finally recognized the man in front of her. She seemed to visibly relax as she put her weapon on her back and started walking towards the boy in front of her. Jaune opened his arms wide expecting a hug; instead, he was met with a swift kick to the balls.

"GOD DAMNIT JAUNE! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ruby yelled in anger. Jaune was on the ground holding his jewels in intense pain.

"~sorry…" He managed to groan.

Ruby's glare softened as she knelt down beside Jaune. Grabbing his arm, she helped him up to his feet and gave him a hug.

"Just don't scare me like that next time ok?"

"Gotcha…" Jaune smirked. "...partner."

Ruby released the man from the hug. "Sooo… I guess we should get going."

"Let's get moving then."

And with that, both Ruby and Jaune walked off towards the relics in the north.

LINE BREAK

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Nora four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SBLN(Semblance), led by Weiss Schnee." Clapping resounded throughout the Auditorium as the named students stepped off the stage. The next four made their way to the center of the stage where they too would be given a Team name and a leader.

The soon to be students looked to the headmaster of Beacon as he began to speak.

"Ace Couleur, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team ANRY(Anarchy), led by Ace Couleur." More sounds of approval came from the audience. Like all the teams before them, the newly named Team walked off the stage. Ozpin turned to face all of his new freshman students. "On behalf of the entire school of Beacon, congratulations, and good luck to you all."

And with a final cheer, the Auditorium began to clear of students and teachers alike.

LINE BREAK

Ozpin grimaced as he walked back to his office, seriously, did those kids realize how god damn difficult it was to make team names for them? But that wasn't nearly as difficult as the twenty different apology letters he had to handwrite and send to the parents of the initiates who lost their lives in the forest. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and started to write.  
 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. I regret to inform you..._

Ozpin's mind wandered as he monotonously wrote his letters. He was sure that this Ace Couleur was the Cleaver, he had had some suspicions about the man when his background was extremely vague, however now he had clearly seen the man transform his appearance to and from the Cleaver's on one of his overhead cameras. Ozpin knew he probably should have alerted the authorities and aided in the Criminal's capture, but seeing as the boy could control the Grimm, he decided to hold his tongue. After all, having a grimm User on his side would be a great advantage in the war against Salem. The one problem Ozpin had was getting Ace to join his cause. He had noticed how close his silver-eyed warrior and the grimm user were. The older man snickered at how ironic the situation was. Two enemies in what appeared to be in an amazing friendship. Nonetheless, it was still important for both of them to fight on his side. Ozpin was jostled out of his inner thoughts by the sound of an elevator arriving on the floor of his office. Looking up from his desk, he met eyes with the deputy headmistress of Beacon. Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ozpin, I was looking over the transcripts when I noticed something about one belonging to an Ace Couleur."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Glynda crossed her arms. "It's a fake."

"I know."

The woman in front of the headmaster looked at him in surprise.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Ozpin smirked before finally speaking.  
"Tell me, Glynda, are you familiar with the tale of the two brothers?"

 **So like I said in my Author's Note, I will be at a camp for the next month. So no updates will be made during the month of July. I'm Sorry if this Chapter seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to at least get this out before I left so yeah. But anyways thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Bye!**


	9. SOS (URGENT)

WORKING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.

Don't have much time to talk.

In boarding school. Can't access this site for more than 15 min.

Working on new chap as fast as possible.

Please forgive me.


	10. The dream and discovery

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the wait boarding school sucks. Here are the pools.**

 **Ruby- 34**

 **Blake -17**

 **Harem-20**

 **Pyrrha-9**

 **Salem-15**

 **Don't have much time.**

 **Here's the story.**

 _Jaune looked around himself and was horrified by what he saw. Ruby's bloodied body lay leaning against a wall, Blake and her team were strewn across the floor in a similar state as Ruby. Yang was missing her arm and was bleeding out next to him. Pyrrha, was nowhere to be found. And standing in the center of it all was an extremely pale woman with black veins. She adorned a flowing black dress and her white hair ran free. But most terrifying of all, were her chilling red eyes boring into his own dark soul. The lady began to move her black lips as words streamed out of them._

" _Soon Arc. Soon your world will be engulfed by flames! Your allies dead and your hopes tarnished! Soon, no more will I have to worry about uprisings among the Grimm ranks. All that's left is for you to DIE! And with that being said, the woman sprang forward._

Jaune jerked up out of his bed with a start. Realizing that what he had just witnessed was simply a dream, he sighed and got out of his bed. Turning towards the alarm clock next to him, Jaune released a small groan. It was only 2:3o. ' _No use trying to go back to sleep now, might as well go check on my Grimm.'_ As he quietly slipped out of his dorm room, he gave one last check on his team mates sleeping soundly in their beds. ' _Stay safe girls. I'll be only a moment.'_ With that thought, Jaune hastily left his new home and entered the forest, unaware of the pair of amber eyes stalking him.

Blake didn't know what to think when she saw Ace Couleur entering the emerald forest at 2:40 AM without his weapons. Being unable to sleep, she decided to go to the roof and look at the stars. However, she noticed the team leader of Anarchy entering the Forest. Unarmed. Of course, her curiosity got the better of her and she followed him into the forest. Despite her enhanced senses, she lost sight of him after about halfway through the forest. Deciding to bring it up with him tomorrow, Blake slinked back into the shadows, towards the school. Something didn't sit right with her about how Ace was acting. First he knew her background, and now he disappears into the forest in the middle of the night, and without a weapon at that. Ace was up to something, and she had to find out what.

Line break

Ruby Rose was excited. So excited in fact, that she couldn't even wait for her teammates to wake on their own terms. Unable to contain herself, she got out of her bed and walked to the center of the room. Reaching into her bag she proceeded to pull out one of her favorite belongings. A shiny, silver whistle. Giggling quietly, she took a quick look at here peacefully sleeping companions. Taking a deep breath, she put her lips to the mouthpiece annnnnnddddddd….

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The once sleeping trio all released a shriek of surprise at the loud noise that had woken them from their slumber.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM ANARCHY!"

"What the actual hell Ruby," Yang sighed in discontent. She had expected something loud, but not this.

"I must admit that was rather uncalled for." Pyrrha said as polite as possible despite how annoyed she really was.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something that would no doubt express his annoyance in it's most purest state, when Ruby began to tear up and gave Jaune with the best puppy dog eyes she could make. Unable to resist the immense cuteness emanating from his partner, he walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure she's just excited." he said reluctantly. Turning his head to look into the eyes of the red reaper, he gave her a look that said NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. EVER.

Ruby just gave him a mischievous grin before finally speaking. "At least our team leader is understanding unlike a certain sister I know."

"HEY! I take offense to that!"

Ruby giggled. "Yeah yeah. Anyways, it's 8:00, we should probably get ready for class."

Jaune facepalmed. "All that aside, Ruby is right, our first class is at 9:00. Let's go get changed and get some breakfast gang." A chorus of agreement spread throughout the room.

LINE BREAK.

"And as i jumped onto the the back of the beast, I ripped of one of the dorsal plates and stabbed my knife into its spine…"

' _For the love of Oum, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ Jaune could not stand another minute listening to this stupid man drone on about himself and his so called "achievements." Looking around himself, he noticed many of his fellow students were having the same crisis as he was. Many were sleeping or on their scrolls as opposed to listening to the annoying teacher talk about himself. He sighed, why did school have to suck so bad. Taking another look around, Weiss appeared to be trying her best to listen contently, keyword being trying. Ren and Nora were leaning on each others shoulders, both fast asleep. Jaune grinned, ' _I ship it. I ship it like schneDEx.'_ Jaune turned his head from the future couple and continued to look around the room. Yang was snoring. Loudly. How the professor couldn't hear it was beyond him. Facepalming, he turned to look at his teammate Pyrrha. She was jotting down notes vigilantly. ' _What could she possibly be taking notes on?'_ Shaking his head in disbelief, Jaune noticed Ruby drawing a picture of what he could only assume was supposed to be their teacher. Underneath the drawing was what Jaune guessed was the title of her masterpiece: _Professor Poop_. He snickered, ' _classical Ruby.'_ he thought to himself. Removing his gaze from the Reaper's artwork, he finally noticed something that made him a tad bit nervous. Blake's amber eyes were slits. And they were staring right at him. Right into his soul.

 **Sorry about the wait! Will continue to try to get chapters out. BYE!**


	11. A meeting (edited on 10-03-17)

(This Chapter has been re edited). Hi guys! Have another Chapter for you all:) Like I said, I'm working as fast as can. Here are the polls.

Ruby- 34

Harem-21

Blake -17

Salem-15

Pyrrha-9

Here's the story:

'What the fuck was that?' Jaune questioned himself as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Blake had been staring at him the entire class period. Her eyes conveyed a simple message. 'Who are you' they said. 'What does she know?' How does she know what she knows? What if she tells Ruby!' Panic continued to wreak havoc on Jaune's mind as he entered the hallways of Beacon academy. Deep in thought, Jaune crashed into another student, causing the affected party to crash to the floor. Causing their books to go everywhere.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, allow me to help." As Jaune bent down to help pick up the school supplies, he took a look at who he had knocked down. It was a rather short girl, she had black hair tied up into shoulder length pigtails with two white hair ties. She adorned a short black mini skirt with two grey stripes and a white belt. She also had on a black vest with white frills on it. But most extraordinary of her appearance was her striking green eyes. They seemed to have a playful mischievousness to them. Getting up, Jaune handed the books back to the smaller girl. "Once again, I'm sorry about that, My name's Ace, What's yours?" The black haired student smiled and began to write on a piece of paper in her binders. After a few seconds of furious scribbling, she ripped the sheet out and handed it to Jaune.

Hi there Ace!

My name is Mint.

I unfortunately can not speak , so I am limited to writing and texting as a way of conveying my thoughts. Thanks for helping me pick up my books. I really appreciate that. I'm always picked on since I can't say anything back. Always telling me I'm ugly and stuff. But anyways, thanks again.

As Jaune read, he felt a twinge of utter disappointment in him. '... So. Bullies have resorted to harassing the disabled now to get their kicks. How pathetic.'

"I'm assuming this means you don't have many friends…"

Mint looked down and shook her head.

Jaune smiled. "Well if it's any consolation to you, I'd like to be your friend. Also, I think that you're beautiful."

Mint looked up wide eyed and started blushing, which caused Jaune to put the back of his hand against the girl's forehead.

"What's wrong Mint? You just got really red all of a sudden, are you feeling okay?"

She started to blush even more at the unexpected contact and quickly shied away from the hand. As she backed up, Jaune could've sworn he'd seen her eyes flicker between pink and brown at the same time. But before he could bring it up, Mint began to come closer again. Snatching back the paper, Mint began to write again, blushing all the while.

Jaune finally got handed the paper back.

I'm fine.

Thank you so much for being my friend, and calling me beautiful…

I'll talk to you later.

P.S: Here's my scroll number:

Jaune suddenly heard the sound of shattering glass, and the mute girl that once stood before him, was gone.

Line Break

Mint suddenly appeared into vision a few seconds later, about 2 miles away from where she was talking to Ace. In front of her, was a big warehouse that she called home. Letting out a silent sigh, Mint dropped her disguise and turned back into the infamous assassin, Neopolitan, A.K.A, Neo. Despite what many would think if she told them the story she gave to Ace, almost everything she told him was true. What she didn't tell him was that most of the people who made fun of her were now dead by her hands. And she really didn't have any friends, (Roman was her employer, not her friend). Most people would just run away from her or beg for their lives. So, she really didn't have people coming out of the blue asking to be her friend until now. Neo walked into the warehouse and poured herself a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's. As she crunched on the delicious marshmallows in the sugary cereal she started to ponder the benefits of having a friend. 'Maybe,' she thought to herself, 'maybe being that guy's friend would be a good thing.'

Earlier that day, Neo had received orders from Cinder's higher up herself to find and assassinate The Cleaver. Her only info was that he was in Vale, and was Currently hiding in the open if the lack of Grimm attacks were any proof. Naturally, the first place she looked was Beacon academy as the Cleaver was around the Hunter in training age according to various police hacking the Initiation cams of a Cardin Winchester, her search resulted in a definite yes. The Cleaver was currently at hiding at Beacon Academy. She would need somebody on the inside to help her out. Plus, the guy was rather nice. He was also really hot.

Smiling to herself, she finally made a decision that would impact her life for the better. 'Yeah. Yeah it would be a good thing.'

Line Break

Jaune didn't even try to comprehend what had just happened. "Just another Monday…"

Continuing his walk to the locker room to gather his weapons and armor for Combat class, he was suddenly pulled into the janitor closet by a pair of pale hands. Instinctively reaching for his knife, Jaune prepared to stab the blade into the hip of his attacker. Mere seconds before his weapon made successful contact with his assailant, a familiar voice stopped him.

"You're probably wondering why i brought you into this closet aren't you Ace." It was Blake. "Well I want to make a deal with you. We both have combat class next. During which, I will challenge you to a fight. If I win, you'll tell me what you were doing in the Emerald Forest at 2:30 in the morning and how you knew how I was part of the White Fang as well as a cat Faunus." Jaune turned his head to look at Blake. "I never said that you were in the White Fang… but nice of you to tell me. As for how I knew you were a Faunus, your ears kept twitching under that bow like crazy throughout the evening we met." (It was at this Moment Blake realized… she fucked up).

"...Shit…"

"But anyways I accept your offer. But if I win…" Jaune smirked, causing Blake's ears to go flat against her head. "Well, you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Blake contemplated her options before finally giving in to the boy's demands.

"Fine."

Jaune chuckled. "Well then kitty cat, I'll see you on the battlefield."

Seemingly content with the answer she had received, Blake released Jaune and left the closet. Jaune smiled as he exited as well and continued on his way to the locker rooms.

Line Break.

" welcome to combat 501 [1]. As you already know, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I will be your instructor for this class. Although our primary enemy are the Grimm, you may also encounter human enemies on the battlefield as well. It is my job to make sure you are prepared for those instances. So without further ado, Let us begin."

Blake's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss Belladonna?"

"I would like to challenge Ace Couleur to a fight Ma'am!"

Glynda put her hands on her hips before beginning to murmur to herself. "I didn't think this would happen so soon but…" Glynda raised her voice. "Mr. Couleur, Do you accept this challenge?"

Jaune smirked before giving his reply "I do."

"Please come down to the arena with your gear and connect your Aura with the computer please."

Jaune began to walk down to the arena. All the while, he only had one thought on his mind. 'You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.'

Well i should be able to punch these out a bit quicker now. Once again sorry for the previous waits. Also Neo will be a part of the harem if voted in. But there will not be an individual route for her.(UNLESS YOU GUYS REALLY WANT THERE TO BE ONE.) But anyways, GTG.

BYE BYE.

[1].) You Guys have no idea how much I wanted to follow up this sentence with:  
PREPARE THY ANUS!


	12. Here kitty kitty

**PLEASE GO AND REREAD CHAPTER TEN. I HAVE EDITED LARGE PORTIONS OF IT AND I HEAVILY ADVISE ALL READERS TO GO AND REREAD THE CHAPTER. (Oct 3rd. 2017). Hey guys. Sorry about the wait once again. f**

 **I was swamped with work at school. Also I apologize in advance for my failure at a fight scene.**

 **Here are the polls:**

 **Ruby-32**

 **Harem -18**

 **Blake -16**

 **Salem-12**

 **Pyrrha (Will be deleted soon if you guys would like me to)-9**

 **Also as of this story poll post and on, I am too damn lazy to count up the review votes every single time.**

 **So I'll do it on my profile page once or twice a week.**

 **Also another poll will be posted later today. It is in regards to Neo and what should be done with her. Please vote.**

 **Here's the story.**

Jaune Arc was fucked. Totally and utterly fucked. When he accepted the Cat Faunus' challenge, he'd forgot to remember one crucial fact about his opponent. And now, here he was. In the arena, fighting against a Faunus. Not just any Faunus. A CAT Faunus. You know, the one with four ears. ' _God Damnit. She'll be able to hear where I am even if I go invisible. This is truly going to be a hard earned victory.'_ Jaune was ripped from his internal questions by a "Are you ready Children?"

domineering voice coming from the overhang of the Arena.

Both Jaune and his opponent looked to their combat teacher and gave a quick nod. Getting into a combat stance, Jaune unfurled Twisted Whisper into it's bow form. Blake drew Gambol Shroud from it's holster and loaded the gun.

"Begin!"

Jaune quickly fired off three arrows towards Blake. Unfortunately for him, Blake decided to activate her semblance and dodged them using her shadow clones and began to return fire with her weapon. Trying a different method, Jaune returned his weapon to it's spear form and rushed forward to meet Blake head on. Drawing her Gambol Shroud's Katana, Blake blocked every strike and returned some of her own. "Swish!" Jaune slashed at Blake with his spear but got stabbed in return. "OW!"

"Swish!" Jaune tried the same on the other side but got the same results.

"OW!"

Finally understanding that slashing at the faunus was futile, he tried to jab at her with his spear.

"Stab!"

Same result.

"OW!"

' _This isn't Working!'_ Jaune quickly dodged a swipe to his left side and saw the opening he needed. Thrusting his spear forward, he expected to feel the strong resistance that was aura, preventing him from making any fatal blows at the moment. Instead, his spear meet a metal clone of Blake, sending shudders up his arm. Blake quickly jabbed her Katana into his gut sending him backwards. Jaune picked himself up and took a deep breath before getting an idea.

Making a tactical retreat, Jaune quickly turned himself invisible. ' _She can't hear me if I don't move.'_ Turning Twisted Whisper into it's bow form, he let loose an arrow in Blake's direction. As soon as the arrow hit, he fired another bolt in the direction opposite of himself. Ricocheting off the wall, the arrow quickly clattered to the ground. Blake reacted too quickly to stop herself. Launching herself at the noise, she felt another arrow impact her back. And it was at this moment, she realized her mistake. As soon as she landed on the ground, a cloaked Jaune was upon her, Slicing, Stabbing and Striking Blake before she could even attempt to block any of the blows. And before she knew it, she had been knocked to the ground , with Jaune uncloaked and pointing his spear at her throat. The match was over. She had lost. Glynda's loud voice broke the cat from her internal ramblings. "As you can see class, Miss Belladonna's aura is in the red and is in a position of lethal consequence. Therefore, she has lost this match. The winner is Ace Couleur."

Jaune lowered his spear and offered a hand to the downed faunus with a smile. "Great fight, you almost had me there."

Taking his hand Blake nodded and turned and looked at the Aura display board. Ace's aura was at the low yellow area while her's was deep into the red. But as Ace pulled her of the ground, she could have sworn she saw his aura bar shimmer, and go all the way up to an extremely high green before turning back to it's previous state. Shaking her head, she was quick to account the mirage as a computer error. Besides, she had more pressing problems at hand. "Hey,"

Blake turned to face Ace as they walked out of the arena. "Yeah?"  
A perverse grin appeared on the boy's face. "If I recall correctly, the deal was that if I beat you, you would do ANYTHING I wanted. Riiiiiiiight?"

Blake gulped. "Y-yes… what about it?"

Ace grinned mischievously.

"I know what I want you to do. Follow me."

Blake's Cat ears flatten against her head as she followed Ace into his team's room.

She knew what was coming. But then again, she had gotten herself into this mess. She would deal with the consequences like a proper Faunus.

Sitting down on his bed, Ace grinned. "Take it off."

Blake grimaced before she began to move. Reaching towards her chest, she began to unbutton her school uniform's blouse. After about the third button down, Ace stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Confusion marred his face.

Blake blushed before giving her reply. "I'm taking it off…that's what you asked right?"

Ace shook his head and motioned for her to come over.

Blake took each step with caution as she moved closer to the bed and sat down next to the black haired boy.

"Let me do it."

Blake blushed. This was going to be a long night for her.

Line Break.

"N-N-NYAAAAAAAA!"

Blake had to admit. She was NOT expecting what was currently happening to happen. She was currently lying down on Ace's lap while he slowly scratched her behind her cat ears.

"They're so soft and cute!" Ace gushed at the adorable abominations before him.

' _This is SO embarrassing!'_ Blake thought to herself. ' _So why...why… why does it feel so GOOD?'_

All of a sudden a low rumbling began to emanate from Blake's throat.

Ace smirked.

"Are you….."

Blake's eyes widened.

"Purring?"

A blush the size of Jupiter appeared on her face.

"Sh-shut up! I c-cant help it!"

A disguised Jaune just laughed. Although he was happy his goal of keeping his secrets safe as well as getting to pet Blake's ears was complete, one thing still bothered him to no end.

Why the hell did Blake start taking of her shirt earlier?

 **LOL. I know as a fact that I got at least some of you guys with that joke there. As for why the hell Jaune is so dense, he was pretty much abandoned by his family and killed them when he was seven. I very much doubt his parents gave him the talk. As for the cat ears… Jaune is very impulsive if you can't tell already. If he wants something, he tries to get it. But other then that, I apologize again for that disgustingly terrible fight scene, (Definitely not my strong suit). Another thing. If you don't like how something turned out in a chapter, please point it out. As you may have noticed, I always approve comments. Even if there negative. So don't be afraid that your opinion won't be heard. Usually, I will go back and re-read the chapter with the comment out next to me so I can determine if the chapter requires editing. So please, criticize me if you think something needs to change. See you later!**


	13. Weapons and Old Friends

**Hey guys. Long time no chapter huh… Sorry about that. I just entered exam week so I've been studying like crazy for a while now. But I'll try to get chapters out faster. On another note, the winner of the polls was Ruby. However, I found an overwhelming support for a harem so I have posted another poll. Should Jaune have a harem or stick with Ruby. The members of the harem are in the choice in the polls.**

 **Here's the story:**

Jaune sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he began to think. Things at Beacon had been quiet lately for him. After he defeated Blake in combat class, he hadn't been challenged as much as he thought he would. In fact the only people who had challenged him were Pyrrha and Ruby. Although he had been approached by others outside of the class, Jaune often just ignored the countless offers to be friends. It was so obvious they were after his power. People stopped approaching him after a couple of days. Not that he minded the silence of course. He had his team for that after all. One thing had been getting on his nerves though, and that thing was a 5 foot 8 inch Blonde with a crappy sense of humor. Yang Xiao Long had yet to be punished for her crimes against him. In fact, the only thing stopping him from enacting immediate justice was Ruby. She would be so upset if her sister died. More than that, she would never forgive him if she found him out. So he had been playing the unknowing fool, pretending to be friendly. It still made him die a little inside everytime he talked to her. ' _What if I maimed her? No. Ruby would still be just as upset as if I killed her.'_ Jaune groaned, ' _This was so damn infuriating! Come on, there has to be something I can do!'_

Jaune's mental battle was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Ace."

A smile graced Jaune's lips as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Rubes. What's up?"

"Do you think we could talk for a bit?"

Jaune turned to face the Red riding hood. His smile immediately faltered as he saw the worried look on her face. Sitting up, he began to speak his mind his childhood friend. "Ruby what's wrong! Is someone bothering you? Who is it?"

Ruby giggled as she closed the door and locked it.

"No Jaune. Nothing of the sort."

Jaune disengaged his disguise as the silver eyed girl sat down on his bed next to him.

"Whats with the look then?"

Ruby sighed as she began to answer his question. "How could you hide something from me?"

Jaune's eyes went wide as his mind went blank. How the hell did she find out? He couldn't believe it! It was way too soon for her to have found out.

"Ruby I-"

"Save the excuses Jaune. I looked through your scroll."

Well shit. His next targets as well as all of the articles on the Cleaver were on that scroll.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS JAUNE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWEET LITTLE BOY I KNEW BACK IN PATCH! HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS WEAPONSMITHS IN ALL OF VALE AND NOT TELL ME!"

' _...wait a minute…oh...ohhhh,'_ Thank Oum for Ruby's complete innocence. Nonetheless, he still had to salvage the situation somehow.

"Uhhh… It was supposed to be a surprise! Yes a surprise! I was actually planning on asking you if you wanted to meet him later today…"

' _Please work!'_

Ruby's face changed into one of pure glee.

"I'd love to!"

Jaune's face visibly relaxed.

 _'Whoever said that saturday's were relaxing is next on my hitlist. Now I have to turn in a favor from an old "friend". This is gonna suck.'_

Line Break

' _Why? Why did she have to find out about Church? He's going to kill me!'_ Jaune thought to himself in despair. Currently, he and Ruby were walking through vale on their way to Blood Gulch Weaponry. He was disguised as Ace of course. Wouldn't want the "Cleaver" to find out who he was right? Either way, Ruby had almost caught him. He would need to be much more sneakier with his gear from now on.

"Ican'tbelieveI'mgoingtomeetChruchI'msofreakingexcitedI-mmphhh!" Ruby's rambling was cut off as Jaune covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ruby… PLEASE try not to talk his ear off. He'll never forgive me if you do. You need to stay calm, ok?"

Ruby sighed as her tiny body shook with anticipation. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to meet him! Do you think he'll like Crescent Rose? What if he doesn't like me? What if-" Jaune reached a hand down and lightly flicked the girl on the forehead. "Ow… that hurt you meanie!" Ruby cried as she began to pout. "Knock that off, we're almost there."  
Ruby's face turned into one of pure glee as she rushed over to the guarded building of Blood Gulch Weaponry.  
' _Better get over there before she causes a scene…'_

Sighing again, Jaune quickened his pace to reach the establishment before anything bad happened.

Line Break

"OH MY OUM THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! WE BOTH HAD SO MUCH IN COMMON! HE EVEN TOLD ME BETTER WAYS TO IMPROVE CRESCENT ROSE! WE HAVE TO GO AGAIN SOMETIME!"

' _After the nasty text i got from Church, i don't think we'll be_ welcomed _back anytime soon…'_ Jaune put a hand on Ruby's head and ruffled her hair. "We will Rubes." She smiled and began to lean in against his hand. It was quite comfortable there. But alas, not all things are meant to last, and soon Jaune reclaimed his hand. Although a bit put down by this, she decided it was better than nothing. Grabbing onto Jaune's hand, she happily thought about what upgrades she would make to Crescent Rose. What she didn't notice was how Jaune kept looking over his shoulder. They were being followed. That much Jaune was certain of. He sensed their stalker's aura around them the entire day. But of course, he hadn't realized they were being tailed until now. It was also very familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. First things first. He needed to get Ruby out of the danger. Quickening his pace, the pair reached the bullhead docks. "Hey Rube's, would you mind if I catch up with you at Beacon a bit later? There's something I have to take care of by myself."

Ruby looked a bit disappointed but nodded her head anyways. "Ok… I guess I'll see you later?"

"For sure Rubes."

Smiling, the reaper hugged the disguised man before running to catch the bullhead to Beacon. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Jaune quickly started to move towards the location of the Stalker's Aura. The aura led him to an alleyway not too far from the docks. The person he saw made him kick himself for not recognizing the unknown Aura _._ The man was well dressed, had orange hair and green eyes. Neither of them spoke for a while. Then, Jaune started to walk towards the other man. He proceeded to envelope the person in a large hug.

"It's good to see you Roman."

 **Sorry about the wait. Don't forget I'm always open to ideas. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to get it out as fast as possible. BYE!**


	14. Roman Torchwick

**Hey guys. I apologize for the wait. Let me tell you a bit of what has been going on in my life as of recently. Around the middle of November, Wrestling season began at my school. Now, the thing that you guys don't know is that I take wrestling VERY seriously. I devote all my free time to working out and practicing. I did extremely well this season and my coach told me that if I kept up the good work, I could make it to the State championship. Btw, I wrestle at 182 pounds. So once again sorry for the wait, but I take that sport very seriously.**

 **Here's the story.**

 **(Flashback begins)**

 _For one to say that Jaune was going through a tough time would be an understatement. After he had killed his parents two years ago, he had somehow made his way to the City of Vale on the small amount of food he gathered from his house. (He, of course, told Reaper to stay out of the city when he arrived.) From that point on, Jaune became a petty thief. Stealing food just to survive, pickpocketing, stuff like that. Every day, he'd wake up sore from sleeping on the cold cement floor. He'd proceed to do his daily task of attempting to steal some food or a wallet. Today was no different, but one thing made it worse than usual._

 _"I hate the rain," Jaune grumbled to himself as he walked through the various alleyways of downtown Vale. He'd been searching all day for somebody to steal from, yet he hadn't been able to find anyone outside of a group today. Jaune continued his trek as his stomach grumbled in protest. It was already around ten o'clock at night and Jaune was about ready to give up. Looking for a dry place to settle in for the night, he noticed a rich looking man with a white coat. More importantly, he was alone. 'Perfect,' Jaune thought to himself. Swiftly approaching the man, Jaune reached for the pocket of the man's coat. Within a hair of a second, Jaune felt something hit his stomach, propelling him into a wall. He groaned as he kneeled down and looked up to see his assailant aiming what appeared to be a Cane gun directly at his forehead._

 _"And what do you think your doing kid?"_

 _5 years later…_

 _"Are you sure about this kid?"_

 _Jaune looked up to face his mentor and fatherly figure._

 _"I've never been surer of something in my entire life, Roman." Roman Torchwick sighed. He knew there was nothing he could say to persuade the 15-year-old boy to stay with him. Jaune was no longer that pained and weak little boy he had been when Roman had taken him in all those years ago. After trashing the kid in a fight, the boy had asked Roman to end his life. Stop his suffering. Instead of complying with the child's wishes, Roman took the kid in as an apprentice of some sort. He trained him. Showed him how to control his semblance. And most importantly to Jaune, gave him kindness that his real family had never given him._

 _Shaking his head, Roman ended his little trip down memory lane and turned back to the situation at hand. Jaune wanted to go to Sanctum academy so he could enter Beacon when he turned 17. For him to do this, he would need Roman's help to create a false identity for him. While Roman had no issue with the kid going to the academy, he was nervous about his student's "Grimm," issue; pun not intended. Jaune had told him about being the cleaver when he had turned 12. Jaune was quite upset, thinking Roman would leave or try to kill him, but contrary to his belief, Roman simply enveloped the kid in a hug and comforted him. It was then that Roman truly began to train Jaune to become the warrior he was today._

 _"Stop worrying. I'll make sure I won't be found out. I can do this Roman. Trust me."_

 _Roman sighed. "Alright kid. Before you go, I have a present for you." reaching behind him, he pulled out a spear. He pressed a button and it unfurled into a bow. Handing the weapon to Jaune, he began to speak again. "Here's your new weapon kid. I hope you like it." Jaune began to tear up as he swiftly encompassed the older man in a bone-crushing hug._

 _"Thank you… thank you so much…"_

 _"No problem kid. One more thing, turn it back to spear form, unscrew the butt of the weapon, and press the button you find underneath."_

 _Jaune did so and the weapon changed into the shape of a Cleaver._

 _"Only use this form when you are being the Cleaver. I trust you know why."_

 _"It's perfect Roman. I love it." Jaune whispered._

 _Roman smiled softly. "You ready to go Jaune, or should I say Ace?"_

 _Jaune's appearance began to change. His hair turned black, and his eyes turned brown. He smiled. He was truly ready to embark on his journey._

 _"Yep."_

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"So, what have you been up to lately Roman?" Jaune asked with a smile. It really had been too long since he had made contact with the orange haired man. After Jaune had left for Sanctum, he had been unable to properly contact Roman due to the man's criminal standings.

"A lot of stuff kid; some better than others. There's this woman named Cinder who has employed me-" Roman paused and began to cough. _"COUGH*_ threatened me to work with her _COUGH*_ " The man shook his head. "Sorry about that. Something caught in my throat. But anyways tasked me with robbing Vale blind of its Dust. Something about helping out the White Fang and her nefarious plans…"

Jaune slowly nodded his head. "Uh-huh…"

"Speaking of which, I have a little heist scheduled for Tomorrow night at the docks. Would you mind helping me out as the Cleaver for old times sake? I could really use the extra help."

"Uhh… sure I guess. Not doing much else."

"Perfect. Oh, and be a dear and bring some of your Irvibanes, would you kindly?"

"Yeah sure,"

Jaune sighed. _'I'm going to regret saying yes to this aren't I?'_

 **Line break**

Jaune waved goodbye to Roman and began to head towards the Bullhead stations. Pulling out his scroll, he noticed numerous missed calls from numerous people, mainly Ruby and Blake. Deciding now would be a good time to reach out to them, he dialed Ruby's number. The voice that picked up held a panicked tone that could be felt through the phone.

"Jaune! Thank god you called me back. Ajdsaf ipafpdfa;kfalkfafsadf."

"Ruby slow down I can't understand what you're saying. Now. Tell me slowly what is going on."

Silence was all Jaune heard for a few moments before three words pierced the tranquility like a sniper round.

"Blake is missing."

 **Not much to say as far as author's notes go… See you later I guess. Going into exam week next week so yeah. Wish me luck… Bye.**


End file.
